Voyeur
by Stef
Summary: -KenxRan,YukixYuki,FreexMichel hints- Yuki just wanted a blanket, honestly. Side B


Yuki shivered. He hated the cold, and he hated being cold even more. Ironic, considering his name. The apartment the six boys of Kryptonbrand shared may have been spacious and generously furnished, but the heating was nothing short of horrendous. Clutching a comforter around himself, the teenager climbed out of his bed and toed on some slippers before heading out of his room toward the linen closet to get some spare blankets. As he shuffled down the hallway, Yuki could have almost sworn he could see his breath infront of his face.  
  
"Shh..."  
  
Yuki froze. He could hear someone downstairs. Quietly as possible and walking on only the balls of his feet, he crept down the stairs and peered carefully around the corner.  
  
It was Aya, but he was alone. The redhead was in the kitchen making himself something to eat. Yuki had always admired the older man and often looked up to him as a sort of elder brother figure. Aya's current state of dress, however, managed to change Yuki's view on the redheaded assassin. He was all lithe, pale limbs and a fluid gracefulness clothed in a deep green dress shirt two sizes too big for him. It obviously wasn't his. The dark shirt was buttoned about half way down, showing off Aya's chest, if he moved a certain way. More than a few times, Yuki caught sight of what looked like a ring through one of Aya's nipples. When the HELL did he get that!? As the man reached into one of the cabinets to get a glass, Yuki became well aware the man was wearing nothing else. Surprised and more turned on than he had ever been in his short life, Yuki quickly made a mad dash back to his bedroom where he tossed off as quietly as he could.  
  
==  
  
"Yuki, are you alright?" Chloe asked at breakfast the next morning.  
  
"I'm fine." The teen answered quickly, avoiding the blonde's concerned gaze.  
  
Michel propped his dainty chin on one of his tiny hands. It could be understood why he was so often mistaken for a girl. The skirts didn't help either. "Are you sure, Yuki? You sounded like you were having a nightmare. I could hear you all the way from my room."  
  
"I said I was fine!" Yuki snapped.  
  
Michel 'eep'ed and grabbed a fistful of Free's shirt sleeve. The tall man simply pet Michel's little hand before sipping at his tea. "Come to think of it, I heard something like that, too."  
  
Ken and Aya exchanged a look that they hoped went unnoticed by the others.  
  
Yuki noticed. His eyes narrowed. So *that's* who Aya was "Shh"ing last night.  
  
===  
  
Another freezing night. Yuki threw himself out of bed and went to the linen closet at the end of the hallway again. This time all the lights were off downstairs. He was actually grateful. The poor boy didn't know if he could handle another night of masturbating as much as he did the night before. God damn, Aya was sexy though. Yuki barely suppressed an aroused shiver as he grabbed for an extra blanket.  
  
"Nnn...."  
  
The blanket fell silently to the floor. Yuki's eyes widened considerably as he bent quickly to retrieve it. Someone was downstairs! In the dark! Oh God, was it-  
  
"...Ken, stop teasing." Aya said, his voice practically oozing with need.  
  
Yuki heard Ken make a noise somewhere between a growl and a chuckle. Clamping both hands over his mouth, Yuki ventured closer to the edge of the stairs. He could see the back of the couch and Ken from the shoulders up. He wasn't wearing a shirt, either. Yuki could see all of the well-defined muscles on the brunette's perfect body. The look on Ken's face was deliciously wicked, Yuki noted. His coffee colored eyes were glazed over and half-lidded, his mouth upturned in the sexiest smirk the teen had ever seen in his life.   
  
A pale leg draped itself over one of Ken's broad shoulders and Yuki abandoned the blanket to cup a hand over his rapidly hardening cock. Fuck, Ken was hot. He rubbed at himself as he watched Ken's head disappear behind the couch, only to see Aya's raised leg drape itself over the couch's back and twitch every few moments. This was the hottest thing Yuki ever saw, real or in any fantasy, and he couldn't even *see* everything.   
  
Unable to take his own teasing anymore, Yuki's hand made a hasty dive into his sleeping pants and began to stroke his rigid cock. He ran his thumb over the slit and tried not to moan as he felt it leak a little. He heard Aya's pants escalate first from little whimpers, then to near sobs as Ken worked over him with his mouth. Yuki imagined what Ken's mouth would feel like on his excited length, watching Aya's leg twitch enhusiastically, as he continued to furiously pump his cock. Aya was nearing completion, Yuki figured, by the way the redhead's vocalizations became more enthusiastic, mewling out his lover's name.  
  
Yuki came into his merciless hand, the white mess sticking in his pants, making them cling to his sensitive flesh. Sated, he watched Ken finish Aya off. Aya made a low, long gutteral noise which ended with his deep voice cracking slightly. His graceful leg going completely stiff, his toes curling tightly, he came in Ken's waiting mouth. The brunette purred, savoring the taste of his fellow assassin. Yuki watched the top of Ken's head venture toward the edge of the couch, then dip back down again. Aya's leg retracted itself from hanging off the back of the couch, disappearing to the otherside, probaby wrapping itself around Ken. The teenager listened to the two kiss and mutter things to eachother as he walked back to his room, spare blanket no longer needed. 


End file.
